


From Mother Earth With Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Mother Earth With Love.

The giant Hybrid Plant Kaiju Biollante had returned to earth after some time recovering from its battle with Godzilla. It had taken root in the middle of a lake in a city park and began to grow. It now towered over the trees. It sat not bothering anyone just trying to survive. Its two personalities the savage animalistic one deriving from the DNA of Godzilla that flowed through its very genetic make-up and the lingering remnants of the young Erika Shiragami personality were for now at an uneasy truce with one another while their shared body finished its rejuvenation. However Biollante's peace was to be short lived, for flying through the sky was Battra the giant moth tasked with preserving the balance of nature. She had sensed the arrival of this...abomination of nature and was now on her way to either destroy it or chase it off. She found Biollante and screeched at it in a shrill high pitched tone expressing her angry and disgust with what she saw before she began pelting Biollante with her stingers fired from her wing. The plant had shrivelled up almost instantly, taking the form of a trembling and sobbing human girl. Battra flew around the girl shrieking at her unsure what had just happened. Erika had shrunken into herself further, whimpering yelps escaping her. Battra hovered around the girl for a few more moments before she landed and began to glow changing into her human form. She walked over to the young girl and gently prodded her with her foot.

"What are you!"

She asked.

"You look human, yet you were a Plant not more than seconds ago and I sense Reptile qualities in you also. Tell me what you are…"  
"I don't know... I don't... Daddy... daddy tried to save me... that's all I know."  
Battra hissed and rolled her eyes.

"Humans...always messing with nature…"

She looked down at Erika trying to decide what to do.

"Get up on your feet."  
Erika obeyed instantly.   
"Get on my back when I transform."

Battra ordered and transformed back into her Moth form. Erika moved to do as she was told. Battra flew them both up to a tall building, let Erika off and then transformed again. She looked at Erika.

"You’re an abomination of nature...I should throw you from the top of this building."  
Erika whined weakly. Battra continued to look at her.

 

"But......you intrigue me…"  
"W... Why?"  
"I don't honestly know...but you do...and I want to...have you…"  
"Oh..."  
Battra touched Erika's face and stroked it, she was attempting to be gentle but still the stroke even though loving was still a little forceful. Erika whimpered softly, nestling into her touch. Battra hissed at her lovingly. Erika murred softly. Battra took hold of Erika by her chin and roughly claimed her lips with hers. Erika mewed and reacted, allowing the kiss to deepen. Battra forced her long tongue into Erika's mouth and down her throat, claiming the girl all the more, knowing Erika would not fight her off, the girl had given herself freely. Ericka mewled weakly, arching into Battra. Battra broke her invasive kiss. 

"Strip."  
Erika blushed but did as she was told. Battra began groping Erika's naked body roughly with her hands. Erika mewled and writhed wantonly.   
"You’re an abomination but your so damn sexy!"  
Battra hissed the words.   
"Help me... please."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can... cleanse me."  
"You have me confused with my sister Mothra...I can't cleanse only destroy…"  
"I don't think that's true at all."  
Batra smiled and kissed Erika's throat.

"Lay down my Abomination."  
Erika instantly did as she was told. Battra began licking Erika's stomach and waistline. Erika moaned softly. Battra smiled and then pressed her face into Erika's clit and began lapping. Erika mewled and moaned. Battra's technique was rough, invasive and forceful, she ravaged Erika's clit with her tongue, fully claiming the girl. Erika soon cried out and came. Battra had smiled, kissing her roughly again.   
“My Abomination…”


End file.
